La salle des professeurs
by Hermystic
Summary: Recueil de drabbles. Joie, peine, désespoir, indifférence ... De l'époque de Tom Jedusor à celle de Harry Potter en passant par celle des Maraudeurs, ce sont toutes ces émotions qu'il est possible de découvrir dans la salle des professeurs !
1. Severus Snape (Potions)

Bonjour ! Nouveau petit recueil commencé dans le cadre de la 100ème Nuit du FoF où il fallait écrire sur le thème **Cent** en 100 mots ! Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Severus Snape ne voulait pas être dérangé et le faisait clairement savoir en lisant la revue _Pratique de la potion_ qui en était à son centième numéro. Elle faisait une rétrospective des meilleurs articles depuis sa création. Le potionniste était tellement concentré sur sa lecture qu'il ne vit pas ses collègues le regarder aussi furtivement que possible. Il était rare pour eux de le voir à peu près détendu en ayant un mince, très mince, sourire aux lèvres. Ils regrettaient presque de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo pour immortaliser le moment ne serait-ce que pour les annales de l'école !

* * *

D'autres drabbles se passant dans la salle des professeurs devraient suivre ... ;)

A bientôt


	2. Pomona Chourave

Bonsoir ! Je continue ce petit recueil avec un autre professeur ! Cette fois, c'est un peu plus triste ... Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Pomona Chourave était dans tous ses états dans la vaste pièce qui servait de refuge aux professeurs. Elle ne pensait pas que cette fin d'année deviendrait un véritable cauchemar pour eux tous et surtout pour ses chers Poufsouffles. Ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'elle voulait redorer le blason de sa très chère maison ! Elle essayait de se contenir mais, autour d'elle, ses autres collègues n'étaient pas au mieux de leur forme ce qui ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Elle essayait de se souvenir des moments où il était encore vivant mais l'image de son corps défunt revenait sans cesse hanter son esprit. Il n'aurait pas dû mourir, pas aussi tôt, pas aussi jeune. Désormais … elle était déterminée à faire en sorte que perdure son souvenir. Elle voulait que tout le monde se souvienne de Cédric Diggory comme étant un jeune homme loyal, modeste et courageux. _Ad vitam aeternam._

* * *

D'autres drabbles devraient suivre ... Je compte faire au moins un drabble par professeur voire plus si des situations précises m'inspire !

Inspiré par les petits défis entre ami, les 50 drabbles et la compétition des drabbles du forum de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons !


	3. Filius Flitwick

Bonjouuur ! Petit drabble sur ce très cher professeur de sortilèges ! Il a été écrit lors d'un atelier d'écriture sur Discord. Le thème était d'écrire sur un professeur et sur un personnage masculin secondaire ! C'est le cas de celui-ci et de ceux qui suivront ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Filius Flitwick était inquiet pour son élève, Luna Lovegood. Elle tremblait à l'idée de lancer un sort et avait déjà provoqué quelques accidents. Le professeur de sortilèges profita d'une pause pour se renseigner auprès de ses collègues. Il voulait savoir si c'était aussi pareil en cours de métamorphose et de défense contre les forces du mal. L'air grave, ses deux collègues acquiescèrent à la question ce qui renforça l'inquiétude de Filius. Avant le prochain cours avec les premières années de Serdaigle, il alla voir Poppy pour savoir ce qu'il convenait de faire si la situation se reproduisait. L'infirmière lui conseilla d'essayer de lui parler à la fin d'un cours et, éventuellement, de la diriger vers elle si le problème persistait. Le professeur approuva ses dires d'un hochement de tête et lui demanda une potion calmante. Il n'était jamais trop prudent.

* * *

A très vite !


	4. Horace Slughorn

Bonjouuur ! Petit drabble sur ce très cher professeur de potions ! Il a été écrit lors d'un atelier d'écriture sur Discord. Le thème était d'écrire sur un professeur et sur un personnage masculin secondaire ! C'est le cas de celui-ci et du suivant ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Horace Slughorn aimait beaucoup se vanter des élèves brillants qu'il avait dans ses cours. Ses collègues le regardaient avec mépris. Ils avaient eu vent de son petit club qu'il avait fait pour avoir les faveurs de familles réputées et en parlait souvent. Trop selon les autres professeurs qui n'en pouvaient plus. Ils n'arrivaient plus à échanger sur leurs élèves ou sur des sujets beaucoup plus légers. Ils furent soulagés quand il partit à la retraite mais gémirent intérieurement quand il revint une fois de plus bien des années après. Parce qu'il mit de nouveau en place le club pour pouvoir s'enorgueillir à nouveau de ses célébrités. Ils en étaient presque à regretter Severus Snape. Presque.

* * *

A bientôt ! :)


	5. Rubeus Hagrid

Bonjouuur ! Petit drabble sur ce très cher professeur de soins aux créatures magiques ! Il a été écrit lors d'un atelier d'écriture sur Discord. Le thème était d'écrire sur un professeur et sur un personnage masculin secondaire ! C'est le cas de celui-ci ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Hagrid était ému de pouvoir rentrer dans la salle des professeurs. Il ne pensait pas que cela lui arriverait un jour et pourtant, il était là. Cela lui faisait tout drôle d'être au milieu de personnes qu'il avait connu en tant que professeurs lors de ses premières années à Poudlard. Il se redressa le dos droit ce qui le fit paraitre encore plus grand qu'il ne l'était déjà et fit savoir d'une voix forte qu'il était honoré d'être parmi eux. Cela les fit doucement sourire. Il était vrai que le garde-chasse était la personne la plus compétente pour le poste de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Parce que c'était un passionné.

* * *

A bientôt ! :)


	6. Rolanda Bibine

Bonjour ! Petit drabble sur cette très chère professeur de vol ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

Rolanda ne pensait pas qu'avoir les premières années serait aussi épuisant. Il fallait avoir un regard acéré pour voir tous leurs faits et gestes. Elle devait rectifier les positions des uns, gérer les balais des autres. Elle avait eu de la chance qu'il n'y ait pas de blessés mais elle se doutait que cela ne durerait pas. En soupirant, elle s'écroula dans un fauteuil de la salle des professeurs et ferma les yeux, épuisée. Un toussotement la réveilla et elle vit une de ses collègues, Minerva, lui tendre une tasse de thé. Le professeur de vol la remercia et la savoura en songeant que, désormais, cela allait être son quotidien pour de longues années. Après tout, c'était le prix à payer pour pouvoir continuer de côtoyer le monde de Quidditch qu'elle avait dû quitter en tant que joueuse professionnelle !

* * *

A bientôt ! :)


	7. Neville Londubat

Bonjour ! Nouveau petit drabble cette semaine ! Il a été écrit au cours d'un arbre à drabbles et je l'inscris dans la compétition des drabbles de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Heureux. Il n'y avait sans doute pas de mot plus fort pour décrire l'état de Neville quand il mit les pieds dans la salle des professeurs et ce pour la première fois de sa vie. Il salua de bon cœur les professeurs, qu'il avait connu, et fit la connaissance des nouveaux. Pourtant, au fil des semaines, il se rendit compte que la pièce devenait de moins en moins respirable. Ce fut quand il constata l'absence de plantes vertes qu'il usa de ses connaissances pour embellir son quotidien et celui de ses collègues. Après tout, n'est pas botaniste qui veut !

* * *

A bientôt !


	8. Gilderoy Lockart

Hello ! Cette fois-ci, je me tourne vers un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Les collègues de Gilderoy Lockhart ne dirent rien devant l'exubérance du nouveau venu mais ils plaignaient sincèrement les élèves qui allaient l'avoir comme professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Le _célèbre_ professeur se vantait que le premier cours allait être d'un génie absolu ! Il avait présenté le questionnaire qu'il allait faire faire à ses _chers_ élèves et s'en vantait avec de grands gestes auprès de ses collègues. Qui haussèrent les sourcils en voyant que les questions portaient uniquement sur sa personne. Gilderoy ne fit pas attention au fait que ses collègues se regardaient les uns les autres, une seule et même pensée traversa leur esprit : l'année allait être très longue !

* * *

A la semaine prochaine ! ;)


	9. Remus Lupin

Bien le bonjour ! Cette semaine, je reviens avec un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ! Toujours écrit dans le cadre d'un arbre à drabbles sur LiveJournal ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

En souriant, Remus entra dans la salle des professeurs. Malgré toutes les tentatives des Maraudeurs, la petite bande d'amis n'avait jamais réussi à y mettre les pieds parce que les professeurs tenaient un minimum à leur intimité. Ainsi il était heureux de pouvoir découvrir cet espace qui s'avérait être confortable. Après tout, chacun passait plus ou moins de temps dans la salle que cela soit pour corriger des copies ou discuter des élèves. Mais ce que Remus préférait, c'était passer du bon temps en compagnie de ses collègues en parlant de choses et d'autres tout buvant un bon chocolat chaud.

* * *

A bientôt ! :)


	10. Albus Dumbledore

Bonjour ! Cette semaine, nouveau petit drabble ! Il a été écrit au cours d'un atelier du Discord Plume-arc-en-ciel avec le thème **Acide** à traiter en 30 min. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Albus piocha dans son bol rempli de bonbons aux citrons et les mangea les uns après les autres. Il savoura le pétillement des sucreries qui arrivait quand leur taille se réduisait. Il le faisait tout en corrigeant les copies de ses élèves sous le regard médusé de ses collègues d'alors qui ne pensaient pas qu'il aurait une telle descente. Agacé par ces regards, il relevait régulièrement la tête et proposait des bonbons aux autres professeurs avec le sourire. Évidemment, ils déclinaient à son plus grand mécontentement. Il commençait à s'acharner sur ses copies même s'il était conscient d'être probablement injuste avec ses pauvres élèves. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas à subir les montées d'acidité de leur professeur ! Mais il ne désespérait pas de réussir à faire apprécier ses bonbons à ses collègues qu'importe le temps que cela lui prendrait !

* * *

A bientôt !


	11. Aurora Sinistra

Bien le bonjour ! Aujourd'hui, c'est lundi ! Et qui dit lundi dit ... Nouveau drabble issu d'un arbre à drabbles ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

La fin de l'après-midi était arrivée pour l'ensemble des professeurs. Ils rompirent le calme de la salle des professeurs mettant fin à la bulle de silence que le professeur Sinistra s'était faite durant la journée. Elle discuta un moment avec eux puis alla diner avant de revenir se poser dans la pièce qui leur était dédiée. Le professeur d'Astronomie regarda le ciel par la fenêtre et espéra de tout cœur qu'il n'y ait pas de nuages. En voyant que ce n'était pas le cas, elle souffla de soulagement. S'installant dans un fauteuil, elle attendit, dans le silence, que la nuit tombe. Parce que c'était sans aucun doute le moment qu'elle préférait dans une journée !

* * *

A bientôt ! :)


	12. Amycus et Alecto Carrow

Hello ! Aujourd'hui, c'est lundi et c'est ... publication ! Si je me souviens bien, j'avais écrit ce drabble au cours d'un arbre à drabbles ... Bonne lecture !

xXx

Noircir l'âme des professeurs pour les faire plier et les faire adhérer à l'idéologie du Seigneur des Ténèbres … Amycus et Alecto Carrow s'y attelaient avec beaucoup d'ardeur entre les murs de la salle des professeurs. Mais ils n'arrivaient à rien et pour cause : la pièce était vide de ses occupants une fois qu'ils eurent, entre autre, réussi à utiliser un sort de Glu Perpétuelle pour accrocher quelques décorations moldues dans leur antre. Les deux mangemorts étaient furieux et s'évertuaient à tout détruire autour des éléments incriminants pour effacer toutes ces traces qui étaient une insulte. Parce qu'Halloween, c'était bon pour les moldus, pas pour les nobles sorciers !

xXx

A bientôt !


	13. Cuthbert Binns

Sa vie ne s'était pas arrêtée quand il s'endormit sur sa chaise habituelle dans la salle des professeurs. Ses collègues en avaient été abasourdis mais lui ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Il avait continué à enseigner comme si de rien n'était malgré les tentatives des autres pour le faire revenir à la raison. Cela ne changea pas le fait qu'il continuait sa vie. Il allait et venait en traversant les murs avec nonchalance faisant fi des regards désapprobateurs qui le suivaient. Mais il les ignorait comme s'il avait oublié ce qu'étaient les interactions sociales, comme s'il n'y avait que les révoltes gobelins qui comptaient.


	14. Maugrey Fol'Oeil

Bonsoir ! Aujourd'hui, on se retrouve avec un professeur de DCFM ... Sous Polynectar évidemment ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

Échapper à ses responsabilités de professeur de défense … Fol'œil aurait bien aimé ! Mais ce n'était pas possible, il s'était « engagé » à enseigner aux élèves de Poudlard à la demande de son « ami », Albus Dumbledore. Cela ne le dérangeait pas mais cela se ferait à sa manière qu'importe si cela mettait les jeunes mal à l'aise. Heureusement pour lui, il était suffisamment revêche et bourru pour que personne ne l'approche trop. Ce qui en soit arrangeait bien ses affaires … Il ne voulait vraiment pas que quiconque vienne contrarier ses plans … Ou plutôt ceux du Seigneur des Ténèbres !

* * *

A bientôt !


	15. Dolorès Ombrage

Hello ! :) Nouveau lundi, nouveau drabble ! Cette fois, on retrouve une professeure peu appréciée ... :p Il a été écrit au cours d'un arbre à drabbles sur LiveJournal ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jusqu'au bout, Dolorès avait cru avoir la main mise sur Poudlard. Elle régnait en maitre sur l'école avec la bénédiction du Ministre de la Magie. Pourtant, elle ne faisait pas l'unanimité au sein du corps professoral. Une certaine tension régnait dans la salle des professeurs lorsqu'elle était présente. Elle ne tentait pas de se mêler aux autres professeurs et eux ne le faisaient pas non plus. Il fallait dire que ses tenues criardes, ses gloussements et sa capacité à se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas exaspérait tout le monde. En fait, ils espéraient tous une seule et unique chose : sa disparition.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine ! :)


	16. Charity Burbage

Bonsoir ! Je me rends compte que j'ai oublié de publier ce drabble lundi ... Chose réparée désormais ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

La disparition de leur collègue, Charity Burbage, avait semé un vent d'inquiétude et de tristesse au sein du corps professoral en ce début d'année scolaire. Ils ne disaient rien mais son absence pesait sur tout le monde. Au fil de leurs rencontres, le professeur d'étude des moldus prenait toujours le temps de distiller quelques anecdotes sur ce monde si différent du leur et, même s'ils ne l'avoueraient pour rien au monde, cela leur manquait. Elle apportait un vent de fraicheur au sein d'une communauté qui n'avançait pas aussi vite que le monde moldu. Sa perte marquait un tournant dans l'enseignement.

* * *

A lundi prochain ! :)


	17. Minerva McGonagall

Bonsoir tout le monde ! On se retrouve pour une nouvelle publication portant sur une professeur que j'aime beaucoup ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

L'enseignement était ce dont avait toujours rêvé Minerva. Aussi quand la place de professeur de métamorphoses se libéra, elle se proposa pour reprendre le poste. Elle avait ardemment défendu sa position auprès du directeur de l'école et avait été heureuse d'apprendre son intégration au sein de l'équipe pédagogique. Sa jeunesse, sa bonne humeur et son entrain avaient donné un nouveau souffle au sein de la salle des professeurs. Même si les débuts furent chaotiques, les jours, les semaines, les mois puis les années s'étaient écoulées n'entachant ni la motivation, ni l'envie d'enseigner aux générations successives de sorciers et sorcières passant dans sa salle de classe.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine !


	18. Quirinus Quirrell (DCFM)

Bonsoir ! :) Je sors enfin ce drabble écrit au cours d'un arbre à drabbles sur LiveJournal ! Cela remonte à quelques mois désormais ... En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Le prix à payer pour enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal avait été bien trop élevé mais cela, Quirinus s'en était rendu compte bien trop tard. La présence en lui s'était faite de plus en plus présente. Au point qu'il devenait difficile pour lui de communiquer avec les autres, au point qu'il fuyait la présence de ses collègues dans la salle des professeurs même s'il fut un temps où il les avait appréciés. Mais peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi ? Parce qu'il savait qu'il ne survivrait pas, qu'il ne pourrait pas _lui_ résister parce qu' _il_ était bien trop fort.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine ! :)


	19. Septima Vector

Bonsoir ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui avec cette chère professeur d'arithmancie ! Pas la plus connue des professeurs mais comme tous les autres enseignant.e.s, je tenais à écrire sur elle ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Septima Vector était concentrée sur la correction de copies des troisièmes années. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'élèves, l'arithmancie était une matière bien plus exigeante que les autres. Il ne fallait pas se tromper dans les calculs nécessaires sans quoi les résultats seraient faux. De là, les prédictions ou les sorts à briser n'auraient pas le résultat escompté. C'était la raison pour laquelle Septima était aussi sévère, elle voulait que ses élèves comprennent que sa matière n'était pas une sinécure. Mais elle ne se faisait pas de soucis, la jeune Granger, dont elle venait de corriger le devoir, était douée. Le professeur espérait qu'elle aurait une aussi belle carrière que celle de Bill Weasley, briseur de sorts pour Gringotts, qui lui envoyait régulièrement des lettres pour lui demander des conseils. Elle répondrait à son dernier courrier lors de sa prochaine pause, cela lui ferait du bien de pratiquer sa matière à un niveau aussi élevé que celui de son ancien élève.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine !


	20. Bathsheba Babbling

Hello ! On se retrouve, légèrement en retard, pour le drabble de la semaine ! En vous souhaitant une bonne découverte ! :)

* * *

Bathsheba Babbling était constamment entourée de dictionnaires de runes que cela soit dans sa salle de classe ou dans la salle des professeurs. Elle avait beau les enseigner depuis plusieurs années, elle ne savait jamais ce dont ses élèves pouvaient être capables. Ils pouvaient très bien choisir une combinaison de runes aboutissant au résultat escompté sans qu'elle connaisse ladite combinaison. Cela demandait une extrême concentration d'autant plus qu'elle enseignait uniquement la théorie. Selon elle, il fallait la connaitre du bout des doigts avant de passer à la pratique qui permettait d'associer les runes à la magie. Elle était sincèrement inquiète du faible niveau de ses élèves et espérait qu'ils n'auraient pas à s'en servir dans leur vie professionnelle … Sans quoi, les conséquences seraient désastreuses.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine ! :)


	21. Sibylle Trelawney

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Nouveau lundi, nouveau drabble ! Cette fois-ci, c'est cette très chère professeur de divination qui est à l'honneur ! Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Sibylle ne descendait pas souvent de sa tour. Quand elle le faisait, elle prédisait une mort certaine à ses collègues. Elle n'hésitait pas à lire le fond des tasses de thé des autres professeurs qui essayaient de ne pas en laisser mais, distraits par les conversations entretenues ici et là, ils en oubliaient le contenu. C'était en entendant la voix caverneuse de la professeur de divination qu'ils juraient à voix basse. Ils ne comptaient plus le nombre de fois où cela était arrivé … Même si, à force de l'entendre, cela les amusait plus qu'autre force ! Exception faite de l'année où Ombrage fut là où ils furent inquiets pour leur collègue si sensible …

* * *

A la semaine prochaine !


	22. Herbert Beery

Hello ! Sans doute pas le professeur le plus connu de l'Histoire de Poudlard mais qu'importe ... L'objectif de ce recueil n'est-il pas de mettre en lumière ceux qui sont dans l'ombre ? ;) Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Le vieux professeur de botanique, Herbert Beery, s'était installé sur une chaise au bout de la tablée. Las, il marmonnait dans sa barbe à moitié brûlée après le désastre ayant eu lieu dans la Grande Salle tout en étant entouré des quelques effets personnels qu'il avait récupéré dans son casier. Morose, il ne pensait vraiment pas que cela aurait ces conséquences-là ! Lui voulait juste faire plaisir aux élèves en reproduisant aussi fidèlement que possible le conte de _La Fontaine de la bonne fortune_. Il n'avait pas prévu que la créature magique exploserait de cette manière … Il avait réussi à endiguer le feu avec l'aide de ses collègues, qui le regardaient désormais avec méfiance, mais cela le confortait dans sa décision de partir ailleurs.

* * *

A très vite !


	23. Severus Snape (DCFM)

Bonsoir ! On se retrouve à nouveau avec le professeur Snape lors de ses fonctions de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Il savait qu'en tant que professeur de potions, Severus Snape n'était guère apprécié, seul un statut quo lui avait permis de tenir jusque-là. Devenu celui de défense contre les forces du mal, il descendit dans l'estime de ses collègues. Même s'il se doutait des pensées qui devaient traverser leurs esprits – aurait-il réussi à corrompre Dumbledore ? – l'homme s'en fichait, il était là pour enseigner, ou du moins tenter d'apprendre, les sorts de défense à ces bons à rien d'élèves. Avec ce qu'il avait à faire à côté, cela n'allait vraiment pas être une sinécure … Surtout si Potter et ses amis faisaient encore des leurs comme à leur habitude !

* * *

A très vite !


	24. Galatea Têtenjoy

Bonsoir ! Prêt.e.s à faire une plongée dans l'esprit des professeurs les moins connus de Poudlard ? Sans oublier les personnels non-enseignants qui sont également à Poudlard ! Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Galatea Têtenjoy était inquiète face à ce qu'elle voyait. Elle fit part de ses doutes au professeur Dumbledore qui était le seul à vouloir l'écouter. Après tout, il était un des rares professeurs à voir au-delà du masque enjôleur de Tom Jedusor. Il était indéniablement doué, trop pour un élève de son âge ! Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'observer, que valoriser ses succès. Après tout, ses devoirs étaient justes … Elle n'avait guère de raisons de le pénaliser ! Mais son instinct lui criait de partir dès que possible afin de disparaitre de la circulation. Elle ne voulait plus avoir affaire à ce sorcier ni à ses amis qui l'effrayaient, qui lui donnaient des frissons en privé même si elle n'en montrait rien devant ses élèves. Parce que paraitre faible devant eux … C'était s'assure une lente et douloureuse descente aux enfers.


	25. Silvanus Brûlopot

Silvanus Brûlopot était en train de boire une tasse de café agrémenté d'une petite dose de Wisky Pur-Feu pour tenir la journée. L'homme commençait à se sentir vieux, il était épuisant de s'occuper des créatures magiques même s'il adorait cela. Il avait aimé transmettre son savoir aux différentes générations de sorciers passés entre les murs de Poudlard mais il était temps de transmettre le flambeau à une autre personne. Il savait que Rubeus Hagrid était aussi passionné que lui par ces _adorables_ animaux alors il ne s'en faisait pas trop pour sa succession. Claquant sa langue sur son palais, il se leva pour donner ses derniers cours avant de se retirer dans sa modeste demeure de Pré-au-lard où on pourrait toujours le trouver. Après tout, le monde magique était empli de surprises et d'imprévus …


	26. Wilhelmina Gobe-Planche

Wilhelmina Gobe-Planche ne se mêlait pas à ses collègues. Elle se savait être là de manière temporaire et elle avait été sortie de son antre le temps d'assurer les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Elle se doutait que le professeur qu'elle remplaçait reviendrait à un moment ou à un autre même si elle ignorait quand. D'ici là, elle dispensait ses cours avec une rigueur qui, d'après ce qu'elle voyait, surprenait ses élèves et ravissait l'Inquisitrice. Elle ne faisait pas de vagues et ne marquerait sans doute pas les esprits des élèves ou des autres professeurs mais cela lui était bien égal … Après tout, elle n'était pas faite pour rester dans les annales de l'école contrairement à d'autres …


	27. Firenze

Firenze était un des rares professeurs à ne pas avoir accès à la salle des professeurs alors il ne faisait qu'imaginer à partir de ce qu'il voyait dans la Grande Salle. Y avait-il beaucoup de marches à monter ? Sans aucun doute ! Y avait-il une grande table entourée de bancs ? De chaises ? Probablement ! Y avait-il un plafond magique ? Il en doutait … La salle se trouvait dans les étages, il devait y avoir de la lumière naturelle mais cela devait tout de même être clos et la verdure ne devait guère être présente. A cette idée, le centaure frémit. Il ne se voyait pas vivre sans la présence de la Nature. Finalement, il était bien là où il était !


	28. Quirinus Quirrell (Etude des Moldus)

A ses débuts en tant qu'enseignant de l'étude des moldus, Quirinus appréciait ce qu'il faisait et s'investissait autant que possible. Désormais, il ne se sentait plus à sa place. Il était conscient que ses cours n'étaient pas les plus attrayants mais il ne savait pas comment inverser la tendance. Malgré toutes ses tentatives, vaines, il n'arrivait pas à aller au-dessus de sa timidité et de sa nervosité à être devant un public. Il avait fini par prendre un congé sabbatique d'une année afin de se consacrer pleinement à sa passion pour la Magie Noire ne pouvant le faire à la vue de tous à Poudlard. Il espérait trouver une échappatoire bienvenue dans ces recherches approfondies.


	29. Argus Rusard

Comme à son habitude, Argus Rusard faisait de brèves apparitions dans la salle des professeurs pour faire comprendre aux concernés ce qui n'allait pas dans les couloirs de l'école. Evidemment, il était écouté et, bien que du bout du lèvres, remercié d'être aussi vigilant. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que les professeurs prendraient les mesures adéquates mais, parfois, il en doutait tant les garnements étaient aussi insupportables les uns les autres. Il avait beau râlé et tempêté, rien à faire. Seule sa chatte, Miss Teigne, lui était fidèle et le suivait où qu'il soit, où qu'il aille dans le château.


	30. Irma Pince

Irma Pince s'esquivait de la bibliothèque le temps de la pause déjeuner. Elle en profitait pour déjeuner dans la Grande Salle mais ce qu'elle appréciait le plus, c'était de prendre une boisson chaude tranquillement dans la salle des professeurs. De cette manière, elle profitait de la présence de personnes de son âge et elle pouvait écouter les potins qu'elle refusait d'entendre dans la bibliothèque. Cela lui permettait de comprendre les interactions des uns et des autres tout en faisant régner l'ordre dans son antre sacrée. L'air de rien, il ne lui fallait pas grand-chose, uniquement de l'écouter et de l'observation.


	31. Poppy Pomfresh

Poppy Pomfresh appréciait passer quelques instants du temps avec les professeurs de l'école. Surtout quand il arrivait des choses graves aux élèves et que cela avait un lien avec un cours en particulier. De cette manière, elle pouvait en savoir plus sur les évènements et cela l'aidait pour le cas où il fallait ajuster les soins. Elle en profitait aussi pour écouter les enseignants évoqués les tracas des élèves. Cela lui permettait d'être attentive au bien-être des élèves au cas où elle devait les accueillir dans son infirmerie. En savoir plus, c'était s'assurer d'avoir toutes les cartes en main afin de pouvoir les aider de son mieux s'il le fallait.

* * *

J'achève ici cette première vague de drabbles ! Pour le moment, je n'ai pas d'idées pour de nouveaux drabbles mais si vous, vous en avez ... N'hésitez pas !

A bientôt qui sait !


End file.
